A Beautiful Nightmare
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: The Mad Hatter's P.O.V. about the battle in the card maze from "Mad as a Hatter". Jervis dreams every night about the battle, and hopes he can come to grip to what happened that night. I may or may not have a sequel.


A Beautiful Nightmare

Every night, it's the same thing all over again; I'm clenching the arm of my beloved venturing through the card maze, Batman hot on my heels.

Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, void and listless...

When I see them, I feel guilt, love, a tint of lust, and anger.

All I ever wanted, was her…was that so much to offer me? I didn't ask for Gotham, money, jewels, or even the world…well technically I did, seeing as how she's my world…but yes, I just wanted her…I think it was only fair, you see…she owns my heart, so she owns me too, I wanted to make it equal.

But _they_ didn't see it that way; no…_they_ saw it as _kidnapping!_ You can't abduct your own heart, your own soul…but it seems as if I've done the impossible, I did just that.

Why is it that women seem to find someone and devote themselves to someone that makes them feel less then what they're actually worth? It boggles my mind…

We would've been so happy, had a happy home, maybe even some children…oh, they would've looked so delightful…I could only assume that they would've looked like their mother.

But that's not how life works, is it? No, life is as fragile as a house of cards, beautiful, complicated, and so easy to crash down. At least, I feel that way...

Now we've arrived, the tea party is about to begin, and my beauty needs to be at the head of the table, she is of my world, so it's only proper. That dress fits you wonderfully, doesn't it dear? I don't expect anything less from my Alice.

If only you enjoyed this as much as I do…

Here's a fresh cup of dear, my sweet, with plenty of cream and sugar. I know that you enjoyed it with your coffee; I only hope you do with your tea. Though, I doubt that it'll ever be as sweet as you, my Alice.

The bat is getting close_, damn him_; he won't give me a break! Hasn't he ever been in love before? At least give me the dignified chance to say goodbye properly to my lady love.

I hold back a few tears, as I pick up my axe. Once I'm done with him, Alice…we can get back to us, back to our future.

His steps are thunderous in my ears, or maybe that's my heart? Both seem equally anxious. I take a few steps, and I eye a control panel for the cards, my fingers quickly get to work trying to seal him up like he should be, in a cage, locked up and helpless..

_Yes, Batman, this is MY world, my kingdom…you're just an intruder, I won't let you take her, I won't let you disrupt my Heaven. _

"You're mightier in Gotham, Batman..but in Wonderland, the Mad Hatter reigns supreme!"

He jumps over the cards, ever so eager to see my heart go down in flames. He lunges for me, and he pounces, causing me to lose my balance, and flick him like a ball. I try to attack, but he tosses me over the tea party table like a discarded piece of trash.

"I'll cut that cowl off of your neck before you take her, I've waited my whole lonely life for her!"

I mean every word of that. All I have is her, all I know is her. She is wonderland, she's everything that I hope and love.

"Then all you've waited for is a puppet, a soulless little doll."

_HOW DARE THAT..!_ _No, I shall NOT show weakness…a gentleman defends his lady. What does he know?! For all I know, HE could be after her. It just shows that you can't trust people. _

"It didn't have to be this way, YOU _made _me did this to her!" I insanely chuckle

I come at him, still clenching my axe, reminding myself of the red queen, or perhaps the slaying of the Jabberwocky.

He nonchalantly kicks the table forward, causing me to lose my balance, and that…that bat was near my love! What makes him think he can just bask in her presence?! Then again, what makes me think that way about myself?! Because I love her, with all my heart, body, and soul, that's why!

He looks for me, searching like a vulture for dead prey..Well, I won't be his victim! I apply force to a wall card, causing the others to tumble on my adversary!

This is it! I've won! My lovely Alice is all mine! My eyes glow with victory, and I grin like the dear Cheshire Cat. My axe is ready to collect his head. I chortle with delight!

He throws something at me, but he misses…I guess the great Batman can blunder sometimes..

But alas, he didn't miss…he hit his target with ease, and within seconds, I come face to face with the angered Jabberwocky, that fool must've rousted him from sleep, it needed vengeance, and apparently, he chose to take it out upon me.

I was trapped, defeated, and angry…but heartbreak soon follows..

Batman first crushes my mind control band, and then _HE _ comes towards my Alice, and removes her head band.

"Alice?"

"Oh, Billy!" She races to hug him, that unworthy slime, he rejected her once, and she comes back for more….

I could only watch in horror as my world came crashing town, she looks at me either out of spite or worry, I never could figure it out..I could only plead with her by my eyes, but she already made up her mind, and held him.

I could only put my head down, knowing that the wonderland that I've always wanted was beyond my reach, and their was Batman, looming over me like the reaper with a lost soul..

"Would not…could not..would not, could not…….. not join the dance…"

I wake up crying…seeing the love of my life gone…and with her, went me…maybe tomorrow night, I'll have another dream, and perhaps, lovely Alice, you'll join the dance..


End file.
